


Skinny Love

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s ten minutes to midnight. Dick is sitting in a bedroom that never changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

It’s ten minutes to midnight. Dick is sitting in a bedroom that never changes. The sheets are fresh, laundered this morning. A desk light barely illuminates the room, it’s enough. Sunlight is only seven hours away he can think about it then. He stares at the clock willing it to move. Each minute feels too long and he wonders when the battery was last changed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Only a few seconds left.

“Hey Dickie bird.” A familiar voice says taking a seat next to him. Dick can feel the weight of the other man on the bed and smiles.

It’s now October 31st. Halloween.

In an instant the year long wait seems to have been nothing. A blink of an eye. He doesn’t need to live off memories anymore, Jason’s right here with him. A hand on his thigh the other holding his jaw turning his face. Lips against his, cold but soft. Familiar. Dick finally opens his eyes meeting a pair of brilliant blues in return.

Their hands are a blur as their clothes slip to the floor. Jason’s cold touch tingles on his warm flesh, his pale fingers tracing patterns onto golden skin. He breathes in the faint soap scent of the sheets when he falls back onto them. Jason has no scent, Dick wishes he did just to have one more memory to last the next year. Jason takes hold of his legs pulling them up one on each of his shoulders and in one gasp inducing moment they become one. Hot and cold. It doesn’t matter anymore.

Some days Dick tells himself he won’t come back. This will be the year he ends it and lock himself in his apartment until the first of November. But just like clockwork he finds himself at the manor, walking up the stairs, twisting the knob to Jason’s old room. Jason won’t ever let go and neither will he.

He loses himself in the feeling of it all but his eyes are still set on the man before him. Despite the soft lighting of the room he finds himself re-cataloging Jason’s every detail as though it had ever changed. Dick cries out when Jason starts hitting just the right spot, a smile on his face as he watches the man beneath him crumble. When Jason leaves his body Dick’s left feeling an emptiness that twists his heart in ways it shouldn’t. He knows better but he’s always hoping for something – something different maybe, he’s not really sure.

Jason’s lying beside him now not a drop of sweat on him unlike himself. All of his scars have faded away, skin flawless and beautiful, Dick wonders if he’ll be the same one day.

“You awake in there?” Jason says, hand on the other mans hip.

“Yea, I’m just… It’s like I forget.”

“Forget me?”

“No- I couldn’t.” Dick can never think of the right words even with the million running through his head.

He wants to say so much. Wants to tell Jason everything that’s happened this past year. Wants to say how much he missed him. How all his possible relationships fail due to his lingering thoughts elsewhere. That Jason should move on for the both of them. That Dick wouldn’t actually know what to do with himself if Jason really did let go.

Jason pulls him in closer and Dick falls into the icy embrace knowing Jason means it to be warm despite his temperature. They don’t need to speak, Dick tells himself, and in either case their lips are too busy doing other more pleasing things. Sunrise is only a few hours away. They can talk then.


End file.
